This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, wireless speakers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, structures such as housing walls can interfere with antenna operation. Some antenna designs may not be sufficiently robust to withstand vibrations produced during device operation. Challenges with ensuring satisfactory antenna alignment, ease of manufacturing, and desired antenna performance can also impact the effectiveness of an antenna design.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices such as improved antennas for electronic devices.